Sometimes
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: A short one shot focused on the remains of the 104th training squad. Because sometimes, they knew they would make it...


Sometimes, when the Scout Regiment camped out in an abandoned village or some other Titan free area, the remains of the 104th training squad sat by the slowly dying fire, lost in their own thoughts. Sometimes they spoke, but only quietly. They spoke about their fallen comrades, each feeling the pain of each death.

Eren felt guilty about about the deaths of his former squad: Auruo, Eld, Gunther, and...Petra. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he could still see their corpses lying in that Godforsaken forest.

Mikasa still felt the pain of her parent's deaths. Sometimes, she still felt the pain of the cruel world she was forced into.

Jean still cried silently in rememberence of Marco. Sometimes, he still remembered the mutilated body of his friend, comrade, and brother.

Historia still couldn't move past the disappearance of Ymir. Sometimes, she blamed herself for the misfortunes her friend had suffered.

Sasha couldn't forgive herself for acting like a coward during the battle of Trost. Sometimes, she would blame herself for the many deaths that happened on that fateful day.

Connie still remembered that titan he had encountered during one fateful mission. Sometimes, it still felt like his mother was trying to tell him something. Whether it was a final goodbye or a warning of some sort.

Armin still hated himself for the deaths of his squad: Mylius, Nac, Thomas, and Mina. Sometimes, he could still here their screams in his mind, causing him to lose all sleep for the night.

Sometimes, they just sat quietly, each thinking their own thoughts. They would stare at the fire, which would remind them of something. What it reminded them of they still were not sure.

Sometimes, Jean would sneak off from the group. He would go to a corner, and pull out a polished black pipe. Apparently, it had belonged to his father, and Jean would smoke it at the dead of night, when he was sure no one was watching. But sometimes they did see. They knew it was bad for him, but they didn't attempt to stop him.

Sometimes, Historia would disappear into her room, a knife pressed against the fair skin of her arm. She would make sure that no one saw the cuts and scars. But sometimes Armin did see. He would reach for the knife, and toss it away. He would allow Historia to cry on his shoulder until she fell asleep.

Sometimes, Sasha would disappear into the woods. She didn't think anyone would see her, but sometimes Connie did. He would watch her as she threw countless knives into the thick bark of the tree, sobbing as she released all her anger into her throws. All Connie could do was watch her, waiting for her to calm down before attempting to talk to her.

Sometimes, Eren would pace around the entire area, lost in his own thoughts. He wouldn't want anyone to see him, afraid that they would pester him. But sometimes Mikasa saw him, angrily stomping back and forth. She would bite her lip, and rush at him, tightly pulling him in for an embrace. He would then sob quietly, saying how he missed everyone. All Mikasa could do was rub his back, and continue to hold him.

Sometimes, as they gathered around the fire, Historia would start to sing. No one knew what exactly she was singing, but sometimes it helped them calm down. As her heavenly voice echoed throughout the camp, Sometimes Mikasa would join in. Only she would sing in her native language of Japanese, and the two languages blended together almost perfectly. Sometimes, various members of the Scout Regiment would here them, and the soft voices would lure them to sleep.

Sometimes, Armin would stand up, and pray. No one would judge him, so they allowed him to pray. Sometimes he prayed for the end of the titans. Sometimes he prayed for peace. Sometimes he would just pray in hope that they would live to see tomorrow. Sometimes, Jean would join in, and soon everyone would follow.

Sometimes, Sasha would toss her potato in the fire, and she would just glare at it. Sometimes Connie tossed his food in too. Soon, everyone would toss their food into the fire, each symbolizing something different.

Sometimes, when they would go to bed, they would all stay in the same room. They would lay out their sleeping bags, and sleep next to each other on the floor. Sometimes, they would have enough rooms to be on bunks.

At night, they would all whisper goodnight to each other, before going to sleep. Sasha would go first, her soft snoring soothing everyone rather than annoying them. Connie would soon follow, and everyone would smile as he naturally cuddled against Sasha. Then Historia would fall asleep next, and Armin would gently care for her in anyway he could. Soon Eren would sleep too. Mikasa would often whisper words of Japanese into his ear as he slept, before turning to her remaining comrades. They would converse with each other, talking about the others. They were the leaders, one could say. Mikasa was like a mother. Jean was a leader. And Armin was a guide.

Mikasa would then say goodnight to the two boys, and fall asleep next to Eren. This would leave only Jean and Armin awake. They would remain silent for a moment, before having conversations in whispers. They were the natural leaders, next to Mikasa. To them, they were the ones that had to look out for everyone. Sometimes Mikasa would still be awake, and listen to their midnight talks. Soon, Jean would lean against the wall, and fall asleep. The way he was positioned often reminded Armin of a guardian. Someone who would pretect them at night. Someone that would ensure that they would wake up tomorrow.

Armin would be the last to fall asleep. But sometimes, as he drifted off towards a world without titans, he would see Levi open the door, and smile softly. Armin thought he did it because the Captain would think that they didn't know of his nightly visits. But sometimes, Levi knew that they could see his smile, and he would gently whisper goodnight to them as he shut the door.

Sometimes they thought that there was no hope left for anymore. Sometimes they thought that it was a hopeless cause.

But when they were with each other, sometimes they knew that they would make it.

Together.


End file.
